


A Stranger in Distant Lands

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discipline, F!Red Alert, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Racism, Rare Pairings, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: As a human, some ogres do not like having Red Alert in their kingdom let alone treating them in the infirmary.  And all Strika can do is just not let it escalate to blows.





	

  
"Are you sure this is alright?"

 

"It is fine," Strika shushed her as she helped her out of her clothes, now ruined by the bucket of filth that idiot soldier had thrown at her, "You need something to change into and there is nothing else."

 

"But-"

 

"Whatever they say means little to me.  You're in there trying to help and they disrupted your services."

 

Red Alert looked away as Strika threw the dirty clothes in a pile of filth and brought over the bowl of water and a clean washcloth.  "Here, let me see your face."

 

Coldness hit her forehead as the washcloth pulled at her sticky hair, washing out the filth that she did not wish to identify and watched as the ogre soldier squeezed out the dirtiness before rewetting the cloth.

 

"May-" Her voice cut itself off.

 

"Hmm?  Is something wrong?"

 

"N-No...”

 

"Did the bucket hit you?  Are you hurt?"

 

"No, no!  No, I-" Red Alert bit her lip before finally gathering the courage to say what she wanted to say, "I should probably stop coming to help at the infirmary."

 

Strika paused, her hand still in midair over Red's face before she blinked.  "What?"

 

"No one wants me around.  They all still think I'm-"

 

"To the pits with them."

 

Red looked up at the other's angry face, "Wh-?"

 

"Those fools?  They're just cowards.  They can't do anything other than attack some innocent doctor who's trying to do some good in this damn world."

 

The rest of Strika's words fell into a growling mumble as the woman wiped off the rest of the filth from the mostly naked doctor, who was standing there in her underwrappings and her arms over her.  Red didn't ask about it as the ogre finished cleaning her down and dried her off with a new cloth.

 

"Still... Miss Strika, is this alright?"

 

The soldier looked at the woman who was looking at her new clothing.  Even with their increased trade with other kingdoms, there was still a very present lack of humans living this deep in King Megatron's kingdom.  So the only clothing that could even fit Red's figure was that of the Queen's.

 

"Unless you're fine working naked, there's little else to use."

 

Red blushed hard as Strika helped get the simple, but elegant dress onto her figure.  "And liked I'd give those bastards a reason to humiliate you even more."

 

After the doctor was in her new outfit (which totally did not accentuate her voluptuous breasts), Strika placed a hand on the other's back and helped to escort her back to the main infirmary area-

 

-which was now a buzzing plethora of people as they walked back in.

 

"M-My Lady, I-I didn't mean-"

 

"I do not care!  Miss Red Alert is a guest in these walls and is offering her assistance to our cause without demand or payment.  And you have the nerve to repay her with a bucket of filth thrown at her head?"

 

"P-Please forgive me-!"

 

"Enough!" Queen Eclipse silenced the injured soldier's begging as she turned to one of the other healers, "Take care of his wounds and send him back to the barracks.  He will serve out his punishment once he's fully healed."

 

"Yes, Your Highness."

 

As everyone went back to their business, Queen Eclipse turned to see Strika and Red standing there wide eyed.

 

"Oh, Miss Red Alert!" She hurried over to the young woman, "Are you alright?  He didn't hurt you, did he?"

 

"N-N-No, Q-Queen Eclipse... I-I-um..."

 

"Thank goodness.  I do apologize for his behavior, but this is not how my husband's people act to those outside our kingdom." Eclipse reached out to hold Red's hands, "If there is anything I can do..."

 

Both Red and Strika blinked before looking at each other.  For the Queen herself to have come down here and reprimanded the soldier and offer some sort of compensation?

 

"Uh...my lady... If it’s not too much... Miss Red doesn't have many spare outfits to work in.  If we could possibly get some more clothes for her-"

 

"Oh, of course!  I will see to it that you have all the clothing you need!" Eclipse gave the young woman a hug before pulling back, "And I'll get you some nice clothing for your off days too.  You look nice in my outfit."

 

And with a peck to the doctor's cheek, Queen Eclipse left with her escort, leaving the two women dazed as they stood their flabbergasted.

 

Well... that hadn't gone as they expected.

 

END


End file.
